


DIAL 1-800-GIGOLO

by onlythemostbeautiful



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythemostbeautiful/pseuds/onlythemostbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** Sansa Baratheon has been trapped in a loveless marriage for 13 years when she decides to take back some of her power. She rents a hotel room and rents a boy. A certain Mockingbird shows up for the appointment. ***</p><p>At age 17 Sansa Stark had happily taken the Baratheon name but after almost 13 long years of disillusion she was eager to escape her life- even if only for a few hours.</p><p>18 year old Petyr Baelish was an intelligent, young man. Graduating valedictorian from his high school he was accepted to all the ivy league universities in the country. Problem was they only offered partial scholarship. The Mockingbird would allow nothing to stand in his way. He needed that tuition. He knew sex sells and he was a sexy devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIAL 1-800-GIGOLO

**Author's Note:**

> At age 17 Sansa Stark had happily taken the Baratheon name but after almost 13 long years of disillusion she was eager to escape her life- even if only for a few hours.
> 
> 18 year old Petyr Baelish was an intelligent young man. Graduating valedictorian from his high school he was accepted to all the ivy league universities in the country. Problem was they only offered partial scholarship. The Mockingbird would allow nothing to stand in his way. He needed that tuition. He knew sex sells and he was a sexy devil.

“Just a gigolo, everywhere I go, people know the part I’m playing.” He hummed under his breath, dimple dancing in his cheek.

It was a lovely warm day, true Spring now with a nice breeze. The street was his own personal catwalk and he swaggered down it drawing the eyes of a few women and a fair number of men too. Dressed in dark wash jeans, white fitted tee and black leather jacket slung over one shoulder - he was a handsome devil and he knew it.

He wasn’t the tallest or the biggest beefcake but he was lean and toned with good muscular definition.  Clean-shaven, broad of chest, hard of thigh, a nice compact package _\- and boy did he have a package!_

He decided to give his public what they wanted – what they needed. He took off his sunglasses and allowed them to gaze upon the glory of his face. Now heads were turning so fast they would be sure to get whiplash and he imagined he saw a woman stumble. He chuckled to himself then returned the glasses back onto his face. After all, his profession called for discretion.

  
_Dial 1-800–GIGOLO_ He thought as he stepped into the elevator of the fancy hotel.

He sighed and moved his neck to crack it. He wondered briefly how old she was and what she looked like. It was a last minute appointment, unusual for him or for the agency but apparently this client had insisted on him and his schedule was clear for a change. He hoped she would be attractive but it really didn’t matter. The green paper she would be paying him would be plenty attractive. 

He knocked softly on the door and a voice trilled out “It’s open, come in.”

_Showtime._

He gave one encouraging tug to his crotch, opened the door and marched in. As he walked through the hallway of the hotel suite he could hear movement from the bedroom beyond. Poor silly dear must be anxious and flitting about the room. He briefly wondered if she would be naked. Maybe positioning herself on the bed enticingly or perhaps she would be dressed and standing at the vanity in nervous anticipation. No matter.  In whatever state she was in she was about to meet God’s gift to the world. Or at least to desperate middle aged women.

He plastered his signature Devil-may-care grin upon his face and sauntered in, cock already stirring. He was a prized stud. No matter the challenge he would conquer.

Legs.  Miles and miles of legs. Slender, toned, pale and perfect. Then he saw red. Lots of fiery red. Long red mane. She was seated in an armchair staring into her lap with her hair covering her features.

“Good Afternoon My Lady.”

She raised her head and the curtain of red fell back from her face. She was biting her lip and blushing furiously but her blue orbs snapped onto his grey-green.  
  
He felt his Cheshire cat grin sliding off his face.

_Ye gods she was beautiful! Magnificent._

Neither breathed nor moved for a full minute. He then recalled that he had a rather large member and shyness was not an ideal trait for his profession. 

He strolled closer, drinking her in. He recognized her now. How could he not? She was well known. She had a famous name. She was trouble. He was intrigued. He was tickled.

Finally she sat back. She seemed to remember she was a woman not a girl, though truth be told she looked as young as he was. Now she sized him up. She tried to keep her eyes cool but he knew she was pleased.  
  
“You look like your photos,” she murmured.

His dimple twitched.  
  
“But younger.”

He gave his Mona Lisa look.  
  
“The website said you were 28. How old are you really?”

He was 18 but his fake ID said 23 and he knew he could pull it off. Still, he decided to settle on a happy medium. 

“21 My Lady, legal and very willing.”  
  
She battled to suppress her own smile as she looked upon his impudent face. 

“Hmmmm…you’re a good liar but I’d venture you’re younger.” 

He gave nothing away as he threw his jacket on the bed and walked over to her never breaking eye contact.

“I may be younger but you’ll find I don’t lack for experience.”

She laughed at that.

He towered over her, his eyes brazenly raking over her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Cocksure he leered at her. “Well Sweetling. Shall the games begin?”

She bristled at his words then stood up.  They were standing so close together almost on top of one another but in her stiletto heels she was an inch taller. She pressed her advantage.  
  
“Actually Sweetling” she hissed, “this is my game and I’ll decide if and when we begin.”

He was almost shocked into laughter but quickly recovered.

“Yes My Lady."

She poked him hard in the chest and walked him rearward until he was tripping over his own feet and falling backwards onto the bed.  
She put a finger over her lips and glared at him meaningfully. He nodded in reply and kept silent.  
  
She walked a few steps away to a chest. She lifted the lid and retrieved an object. She walked back to him and caressed his face with the black riding crop.

“You can call me Mistress.”

She strutted back over to her armchair. He still had the presence of mind to admire her swaying hips and plump backside.  
  
“You will answer me when I speak to you.” 

“Yes Mistress” he stammered.

She settled into the chair. Her grey pencil skirt rode up a bit exposing some thigh.   
  
“Up.”  
  
He sprang up immediately.  
  
“Nice reflexes.”  
  
He grinned.  
  
“Wipe that look off your face!” she barked.  
  
He complied.  
  
“And where are your manners? I gave you a compliment.”  
  
“Yes Mistress! Thank you Mistress.”  
  
She laughed in delight.  
  
“Good boy. Turn around, let me see your body.”

He turned in a slow circle.  
  
“Very nice.”  
  
“Thank you Mistress.”  
  
“Hold your tongue... for now."

He hoped he would be using it later but he nodded for right then.

“Very good. Now strip for me. And while you’re at it, give me a show – Sweetling.” She winked at him.

 Petyr Baelish wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into as he peeled his shirt off.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and needed to jot it down.  
> I love a bit of role reversal. From older to younger, from pimp to escort.  
> While Petyr is the younger he is not inexperienced but will Sansa tolerate the naughty, arrogant boy? Or will he need a good spanking to bring him to heel? She does have a whip and she's eager to use it. He'll probably end up liking it too. Oh heck yes he will!


End file.
